Angel, Lawyer, demon, oh boy
by T'PeeJ
Summary: Angel find a vampire sacrificing children and it's not the only problem he has. This is a a crossover with Boomtown. This is just the Angel side with cut ins from the Boomtown side.


**Title**: Angel, Lawyer, demon, oh boy (Angel/ Boomtown crossover)  
**Author**: T'PeeJ  
**Characters/Pairing**:Angel, Cordy, Wesley, Gunn, David McNorris, Joel Stevens, Bobby 'Fearless' Smith, Ray, Tom, Teresa,  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Angel find a vampire sacrificing children and it's not the only problem he has. This is a a crossover with Boomtown. This is just the Angel side with cut ins from the Boomtown side. For the Boomtown side .#cutid1

It doesn't matter which way you read them, either is good to start with.  
**Warning**: The end of season one of Boomtown, second season of Angel  
**Disclaimer**:I don't own Boomtown or Angel they are owned by other, I'm just playing around with them. Wanted to see if David McNorris could play nice with Angel.  
**Word Count**:5808  
**Speical thanks** to the ladies of the Tinman Fangirls chat group for all the help they gave me to write this. **badgirl2bad4u**, **diesa_j**, **saniz**, **americanfairy**, **nawag1r**, **godess_jessie**. Also a bigger thanks to **diesa_j** for putting up with me and beta'ing this for me.

Wesley Wyndham-Pryce had picked a copy of the LA Tribune. He was reading a story about the large amount of missing children, a rate that had seemed to escalate in the past month; he read the names of four of the missing kids and looked at the dates for each one of them. Moving over to his desk, he looked at the calendar with each name. Looking backup he saw Angel coming down the stairs from his room.

"Angel," said Wesley. "I think you need to see something."

"Be right there Wesley," he said as he came down the stairs of the Hyperion Hotel. He had moved in after his office and home had been blown up. Well actually they had spent the summer working out of Cordy's apt then moved into the hotel. But that would be making mountains out of mole hills. "What do you have?"

Laying the newspaper out on the desk and pulling the calendar off the wall, "I was reading this article about all the missing children. I was looking at the dates and something came to mind. Jennifer Little, was taken on 26 of last month, which was the New moon." Flipping the page over to the month they were on now. "Jessica Zero and Alisha Doyle were taken a week later, very close to first quarter moon." Looking to see if Angel was following him "Then a week later Neal Collins was taken which was the day of the full moon, tomorrow night is the last quarter moon. If I'm right, two more kids will be taken by a vampire to sacrifice to the demon, Jotor. Do you know about this demon?"

"All my years as a vampire," said Angel. "I don't think I know that one."

"Let me get my books out," he said and turned to pull out books. The English man leafed through them to find entire about Jotor.

Handing the book to Angel, the vampire took it from the Englishman and started to read.

"Yes there will be," said Wesley. "We need to figure out who is trying to call up this demon and do it quickly."

"Let's look at where the kids were taken from on the city map," said Angel. Wesley pulled the map out of a drawer and spread it out on the desk. The two of them looked at each of the kids address; they noticed that most of them lived with in a block of W. Alameda in Burbank. They were from up and down Alameda, but it was the common factor. "I guess we are staking out Alameda."

"So we will have to divide up the sections of the street," said Wesley as he pushed up his glasses.

"Call Gunn and Cordy," said Angel. "Get them here and we will figure out how we are going to do this."

Wesley picked up the phone to make the first call. With in twenty minutes, the troops were coming in.

Cordy came in dropped her bag on the desk. Gunn came in not long after her. The three mere mortals waited for their vampire boss to show back up and give them their marching orders.

Angel finally came down the stairs, and headed for the check in desk, he went around so the other could be on the one side of the desk. "Wesley and I were looking into the missing kids for the last several weeks. Wesley thinks a vampire has taken them to sacrifices them to Jotor a demon that grants more powers to vampires. Now the one thing we found in common to all the kids is that they all lived at least one block off W. Alameda in Burbank."

"Do you know how long West Alameda is?" asks Gunn.

"I know so we are going have to divide the street up and check the side streets too," said Angel. Throwing his cell phone at Cordy, "Make sure that thing is on for me." Cordy rolled her eyes and checked the phone. She found it on and made sure the ringer was on and not on vibrate. It scared Angel the last time it vibrated on him, Cordy handed the phone back to Angel.

"So mon capitaine," said Cordy. "If we see something, give you a call is that the plan?"

"Basically," said Angel. "The vampire that is doing this needs two more kids by tomorrow, so if he/she is out tonight getting one, then we might get lucky stop him."

"Great," said Cordy. "Then let's get this started." She headed for the cabinet with the weapons. Opening it up, she grabbed a cross bow. Wesley removed a broad sword from the cabinet and Gunn took his favorite battle ax. They headed out, it was dark enough now for Angel to go outside. Cordy got into Angels car and Gunn got into his truck and Wesley on his motorcycle. They took off for Burbank.

Angel gave Cordy his car and she took off with it. Angel could move faster, so he was on foot. They had been searching for several hours, when Gunn Called Angel.

"Angel." said Gunn. "I've got something down here at the corner of Buena Vista and Alameda. I think you better get here."

"I'm on my way; call the others to meet us there." The vampire hung up and was on his way to Gunn.

Gunn stayed in the shadows of a building watching a house. This guy had been walking around the house and now paced back and forth in front of the place. Gunn could tell the guy wasn't a vampire, but it didn't mean that he didn't work for one. A black car pulled up in front of the house and a man got out of it. The human spoke to the man and got in the car.

Angel dropped down next to Gunn. "Spencer Jacobs," whispered Angel. "I haven't seen him in hundred and fifty years."

The vampire across the street walked up to the front door and knocked. The door opened and the human stood there talking to Spencer for several minutes when the vampire was invited in and the door shut behind him. The car that Spencer showed up in drove away. A minute later Wesley and Cordy both showed up.

"What is up boss?" asked Cordy.

"Spencer Jacobs, a vampire I meet in England over a hundred and fifty years ago, is over in the house across the street," said Angel. "Let's just say he isn't as crazy as Dru but he is just as blood thirsty and power hungry as Spike."

"Oh don't that just make you want to go home and stay there!" said Cordy.

"Who is Dru and Spike?" asked Gunn.

"Tell you later," said Cordy.

The car that was there earlier showed back up. It was parked on the wrong side of the street and facing the wrong way. A second later the front door opened and Spencer came out carrying a sleeping child.

Angel ran across the street and stopped in front of Spencer. "Put the child back, Spencer."

Spencer laughed at Angel. "Angelus, longtime no see. I understand that you've changed. You've become good vampire." He moved the sleeping child in his arms.

"Let's just say I've had a change of heart," said Angel. "Now if you don't put the child back, I will take him from you and do it myself."

Spencer looked at the humans and laugh, "You think you can take him from me with them? Be my guest."

Angel threw the first punch and it connected with Spencer's nose. He let go of the boy and Angel grabbed the falling child. Handing the kid off to Wesley, Angel switched to his game face and the fight was on between the two vampires. As they fought then were moving down Alameda. No one saw them or interfered with the fight all the way down to Olive and the two hit a car that had stopped at the stop light. Spencer threw Angel on the car was up there after.

Wesley took the child back to the house and walked in and put the child down on the sofa. He hadn't woken up at all.

As soon as Wesley came out of the house, Gunn, Cordy and Wesley ran after Angel to give him back up. By the time they caught up with Angel, the fight was on the hood of a car and the driver of the car was out and trying to figure what was going on.

"What hell is going on?" yelled the driver.

"Shut up," yelled Cordy. "And get your ass down!" He stood there staring at Cordy. Both Wesley and Cordy were close to the car now. Cordy looked at the driver he was almost as tall as Angel, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a handsome face, and there was something about him that Cordy liked.

"Angel!" yelled Wesley. Throwing a stake at Angel he caught it and staked the other vampire.

The driver stood there in shock, he just saw Angel stake the other vampire on his car. But there was no body left. Just a bunch of dust; Moving closer to the car, the man ran his finger through the dust. 'What the hell just happened?' he wondered.

Angel jumped down off the car and walked over to the driver, "Are you alright?" The two men looked at each other, the man looking up at Angel.

"Yes," said David.

Angel took a step back away from the driver. "He's drunk," said the vampire.

"What kind of ass are you?" asked Cordy.

"I'm not drunk," said the driver "Well not now. What just happened? Who are you people?"

"We have to get him home," said Angel. "He most likely won't remember any of this, so we don't have to worry about it."

"No fucking way are you getting out of talking to me!" yelled the driver. "I will call the cops!"

"Oh that is using you head," said Cordy. "You're drunk and you want the cops here. Boy you are as dumb as they get."

"I've got him," said Wesley. He moved toward the driver. Turning to face the Wesley, the driver throw a punch that connected with Wesley's nose. Blood burst out over his face.

"There isn't time for this," said Angel. He changed into his game face. The driver back peddles away from creature and slipped hitting his head on the road. "Gunn get him home, take the car with you. He will think that he wrecked it while he drove home. Cordy, you take Wesley to the hospital to get taken care of. I'll meet you back at the hotel."

Gunn pulled the guy up onto his shoulder and loaded the man into the car. Fishing in the glove box, he pulled out the registration for the car. Belting the drunk into the passenger seat, he found the keys to the car in the ignition he started it up and took off.

The drive was quiet, but Gunn kept any eye on the drunk. He had to be someone special with that suit he had on cost more money then Gunn ever paid for clothes and the briefcase in the back was expensive too. He didn't have any trouble finding the house, parking the car in the driveway, Charles opened the passengers door and pulled the man out and headed for the front door. He unlocked the door and took him as far as the sofa and putting him there. Fishing around in the guys pockets and pulled out the man's cell phone and wallet and put them on the coffee table. Going back out to the car, he grabbed the briefcase out and wiped down the car to get rid of his prints. Locking the car up, he took the briefcase in and left it by the door and locked the door behind him.

Cordy got Wesley to Angel's car and took him to the closest hospital. Wesley was as whiny as one could be. It was a three hour wait, but when they finally saw a doctor, the man touched it twice and said it was broken. Taping up Wesley took a couple of seconds and then they were out of there. Angel had taken Wesley's motorcycle to his apt and Cordy drove Angel's car home.

Cordy didn't get up until three PM. She got up and started the coffee, Phantom Dennis made the toast. He was getting very good at doing that when Cordy got up; she got dressed waking up slowly, She was just about ready to head out when there was a knock on her door.

"Miss Cordelia Chase?" asked David.

"What do you want?" snipped Cordy.

David pulled his ID and flashed it at her, "DDA David McNorris. I wanted to talk to you about my car being wrecked and why there were cremated human remains on said car?"

"How did you find me?" asked Cordy.

"You touched my car and the police pulled your prints off," said David with a smile.

"As drunk as you were last night, I'm surprised you remember any of it!" said Cordy. The door jerked out of the girls hand slammed shut in David's face. "Phantom Dennis, behave yourself."

David was surprised to hear her through the door. Cordy opened the door, "Sorry, my house mate is a bit overly protective. So you're a lawyer, well I'm very glad to meet you!" Cordy took David's hand in hers.

David smile got bigger. 'Well that could be easy,' thought David. "So what can you tell me about last night?"

"Oh why would you care about last night?" asked Cordy. "There are much more important things to talk about." Cordy gave him her best smile.

'Great' thought David 'She is a gold digger. Well I'll play along and see if I can get any information out of her.' "So tell me about Angel?"

Cordy gave him a blank look. "I'm sorry I'm not into Angel's, but if you want to go to church, I would love to go with you. I'd love to go anywhere with you."

"Okay if that is how you want to play it," said David. "Do you know how many people have killed themselves in this apt?"

Cordy rolled her eyes at David. "I don't really care about that, we took care of all the problems. It nearly killed me and Doyle." She left Angel's name out. She wasn't going to give up anything to this hunk of burning love...well not yet!

"Oh and what was done to stop the killings?" asked David. He couldn't wait to hear this one.

"Oh please, we exercised that ghost to hell," said Cordy. She said it with as much pride as she could muster. If it hadn't been for Angel and Doyle, that bitch would have kicked Cordy's ass and she would have died, but the ghost also made a mistake too. Thinking she could push Cordy around. NO ONE can push Cordelia Chase around.

"You exercised a ghost?" commented David. "You are crazy!"

"Not half as much as you might think," said Cordy. Looking up into David's beautiful eyes, she melted a bit. She still wasn't going to tell him about Angel. She could hold out until their third or fourth Anniversary.

"Alright, if you aren't going to talk to me about any of this seriously, then I will take things into my hands and do this differently." said David as he turned and left.

"Oh you'll be back, my love," said Cordy as she shut the door. She headed for the phone and called Angel.

"Angel Investigation, we help the helpless," said Wesley.

"It's me, Wesley," said Cordy. "You are never going to believe who showed up at my place just a few minutes ago."

"Who?" asked Wesley?

"The drunk from last night," replied Cordy.

"How did he find you?" asked Wesley.

"He is the DDA and he found my prints on the car," said Cordy with a pout.

"Well he remembered us," said Wesley. "This isn't good. Come in and we will talk to Angel about this."

"Alright, I will see you in a bit," said Cordy. She hung up her phone and grabbed her purse and headed out of the door. Going out she got in Angel's car and headed in. Looking in the rear view mirror, she saw a police car behind her. Cordy watched her speed and made sure she did everything right. Getting to the hotel, she parked it and went inside.

Angel was in the lobby waiting for everyone.

"Where did Wesley go?" asked Cordy as she came down the steps.

"We couldn't get a hold of Gunn and went to go look for him. He called a minute ago he found him and will be here soon," said Angel.

"Angel, you aren't going to believe what happened today," said Cordy. Gunn and Wesley came into the hotel at that moment.

"Alright Cordy, what happened?" asked Angel.

"David McNorris," said Cordy.

"The drunk from last night," said Gunn.

"Yes he is DDA of LA and he got my prints off the car. He showed up at my apt."

"Really?" said Angel with a smile. "He remembered more then we thought he would."

"What are we going to do?" asked Wesley.

"Stop panicking Wesley," said Angel. "We just stay under the radar far away and he will forget.

"Hello," said David to the group. The men and Cordelia all turned toward David and stared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" demanded Cordelia.

"Following you, my dear," said David so sweetly.

"So who are the rest of you?" asked David. "You," walking toward Angel "Are Angel" Moving toward Wesley, "You are Wesley. How is your nose?"

"Broken," said Wesley.

"Sorry Wesley, but you shouldn't try to take a man even if he is drunk and if he is a boxer." David said as he moved toward Gunn. "You are Gunn. Did you like driving my car? You are good about not leaving prints, which is how we found Cordelia. She touched my car."

"Well!" said Cordy in a huff.

"Now this is my friend Det. Joel Steven from the LAPD. If you don't tell me what the hell happened last night, he is going to haul all of your sorry asses to jail."

"Do you know Det. Kate Lockley?" asked Angel.

"Yeah I know her," said Joel.

"You might want to call her and ask her to come down and see Angel," said the vampire.

Joel pulled out his cell and dialed a number. "Hey Kate, this is Joel Stevens. I'm down at the Hyperion Hotel..." he stopped talking and looked over at David then over at Angel. "Alright, we'll see you down here." Hanging up his phone, "Kate is coming down."

It didn't take long for the blonde cop to get down to the hotel. She pushed the door in and walked down the steps to Joel. "Hey Joel," said Kate.

"Kate," said Joel. "So what can you tell me about these guys?"

Kate looked at Angel. "What happened?"

"I had Angel fighting some guy last night on my car. He stabbed him and the guy turned to dust all over the hood of my car. Now these people won't tell us anything." said David to the cop.

Kate looked at Angel again. Angel smiled at Kate. She took it as it was alright to say the truth. "Angel is a 248 year old vampire. Cordelia has visions from the powers that be. Wesley is some guy from the U.K. Who knows all of this mumble jumble and Gunn is the muscle of the group."

Both Joel and David's jaws dropped to the floor. "Are you high one something, Det?" asked David.

Angel stepped forward and his face changed. Into something neither man had seen before. He stood there with a raised forehead and fangs in his mouth. "I am a vampire. I am very different from all the other vampires out there. I was cursed with a soul, so I don't go out hunting for blood. I get my blood to drink from a butcher."

"I'm Wesley Wyndam-Pryce," said Wesley. "I use to be in the Watchers Council. I know my way around the books and other research things."

"Hello, you know who I am," said Cordy. "I get the visions since Doyle died. He somehow passed them off to me. So I can tell Angel who the powers that be want us to help."

Gunn didn't say anything or move to the cop or DDA.

"So that guy last night?" asked David.

"You know those missing kids?" said Cordy.

"The ones that have been missing for weeks?" asked Joel.

"Yes," said Angel. "They were taken by him."

"Why didn't you turn him over to the police?" asked Joel.

"You were going to take in a being that is way stronger then you, faster then you and one that would burn up in sunlight the first time you took him to court," said Wesley.

"Oh," said David. "You guys really don't like sunlight?"

"No, we don't," said Angel.

"So do you always kill your own beings?" asked Joel.

"As long as they follow the rules and don't take humans lives, we don't bother the vampires, but if they do, I will kill them." said Angel. "We also hunt down demons and others that might kill humans."

David's blue eyes got small. He looked over at Joel. The Det looked like he was having some trouble with all this bullshit.

Joel looked at Kate, "Is it true?"

"Yes," said Kate. "All of it. I had trouble believing it myself. Once you get past the shock of it all, a lot of things will make sense that happens around LA."

"Yeah," said David. "We know now, so if anything happens to us..."

Angel switched back to his normal face. "I... don't... drink... human... blood," said the vampire slowly as if speaking to a slow person. "We won't hunt you down and kill you to keep the secret." Moving across the room to a cabinet, he opened it and pulled out a sword. "This is the only weapons we have and my fangs, So if either of you die by this stuff, then you can lock us up."

"Hey," called out Gunn. "Don't give these crackers any ideas."

"Well Mr. Gunn can speak," said David. He smiled at the black man. "We are going to go now. We'll get back to you on everything." David turned and headed for the door. Joel turned to follow him.

"Just remember, Mr. DDA," said Gunn. "We also know where you live now too."

David stopped at the door and turned about around to look at Gunn. The rest of the group gave Gunn a disapproving looking. David smiled and went out the door.

"McNorris," said Joel. "Are you worried about Gunn coming after you?"

"No," commented David. "If he was going to do anything, he would have just done it. He isn't the type to lay in wait. He is a frontally assault kind of guy. He is a boxer."getting to his rental car, David rolled down the window. He looked at Joel "Go home to your wife and son, don't worry about it."

Joel nodded his head and headed to his car.

Cordy moved over the Gunn and hit his arm. "Hey," yelled Gunn.

"Don't threatened my future husband!" yelled Cordy.

"Cordy!" said Angel.

"Well he might be," said the girl as she moved away from Gunn and toward the office part of the front desk.

"Girl do you ever think of anything but money?" asked Gunn as he rubbed his arm.

"You've never had money, so you don't know what it's like to lose it," said Cordy as she looked at one of her social magazine.

"Just because I never had money doesn't mean I don't know what it's like to not have money," said Gunn. "I know what it's like not to have some place to live. I know what it's like not to have food. I know what it's like to live in a car. So Cordy just because I never had a maid doesn't mean I don't know what it's like having no money."

Cordy looked at Gunn. She knew she should feel bad about degrading Gunn, but she wasn't going to. She still didn't like not having all the money. At least her pay was guaranteed, but it was still iffy at times.

Cordy walked out of the hotel and headed for the bus stop to go home. She had enough for the day. Gunn and Wesley followed her out the door.

The next morning Wesley was at the hotel at nine AM and was looking maps to see if they could get an idea of were the remains of the other children might be located at. It would give their family closer. He had seen too many people lose their minds because they didn't find out what happened to their loved ones.

"Hey," said a Police officer.

Wesley looked up and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Umm hello officers, can I help you?"

"You are?" asked another cop.

"I'm Wesley Wyndam-Pryce," said Wesley.

Ray and Tom were surprised by the British accent.

"So what do you do around here, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce?" asked Ray.

"I run the office here," said Wesley.

"The hotel isn't open for business," said Ray. "So what are you doing?"

"We are working on getting it open for business," said the Brit.

Tom has stepped away; he wasn't going to get involved with Ray and his witch hunt.

"So Mr. Wyndam-Pryce, do you have a work visa or green card to work in this country?" asked Ray.

"I came over with a work visa, but I got a green card last year," said Wesley with pride in his voice. Since the Watcher's council had left him high and dry in America after Buffy's graduation and Faith coma, he was proud that he could pull himself together and do something without the council or his father's help. Wes was trying to be his own man. Sometimes it didn't feel like he was doing it, but other days it did.

"So if I checked on you..." said Ray.

"You will find that I'm legal," said Wesley with a smile. "So threats of Gitmo won't work on me."

"Then you are crazy, then," said Ray. "You still aren't a citizen of the US of A. Your ass could be sitting in a cell at Gitmo."

Wesley had forgotten about that. Until he was a legal citizen of USA, he could still be tossed out, Wonderful. "What is it I can do for you gentlemen?"

"Why was McNorris having Cordelia Chase followed yesterday?" asked Ray.

Wesley closed his eyes; all of this was because of DDA David McNorris. 'Bloody Hell,' thought Wesley. "I'm not sure, sir."

"So you have no idea at all why the DDA is looking into this place or her?" asked Ray.

"No sir not at all," said Wesley. "Though I've meet DDA McNorris once. There was a nice conversation and that was it." Wesley was going to have call Cordy and Gunn and warn them about the cops coming over and asking questions about McNorris.

"Five Baker Seven," said a voice over the police radio.

"Copy," said Tom.

"Two eleven in progress at 2648 Wilshire," said the police dispatcher.

"Copy," said Tom. "Come on Ray we have to go."

Wesley watched the cops leave the hotel. 'What the hell was going on?' wondered Wesley.

Wesley picked up the phone and dialed Cordy's number. When she answered, Wyndam-Pryce told her what just happened.

"The cops?" said Cordy. "We really saved the wrong person."

"Oh please Cordelia," said Wesley. "It's not that bad."

"Oh I don't know about that," said Cordy.

Wesley kept working on finding the other remains. When Angel came down stairs, Wesley looked up at the vampire. Anything going on today?" asked Angel as he poured himself some coffee.

Wesley smiled at his boss, "Well since you asks, we had two police officers here asking why David McNorris had Cordy followed here."

Who were the cops?" asked Angel.

"Officer Hechler and Turcotte," said Wesley. "Hechler sort of threatened me with Gitmo."

"Alright, I will go and talk to McNorris about this," said Angel. "Don't worry about it, Wesley." He grabbed his coat and head out the door into the darkness.

It was dark out when McNorris got ready to go home, it was normally anyway. He locked his office up and headed down to the parking garage for his rental car. He stopped short when he saw Angel leaning on the rental.

"Mr. McNorris," said the vampire. "Seems you made some enemies and they came knocking at my door today."

"Why do you say that?" asked McNorris as he laid his brief case down on the hood of the car.

"There were two officers at the hotel today an officer Hechler and Turcotte. Officer Hechler was doing all the talking."

"That fucking jerk," said McNorris. "I should have made sure it wasn't Hechler that followed Cordy that night." David moved away from the car and wanted to track down Ray and kick his fat ass. "I'm sorry that he bothered you and your people."

"We can take care of ourselves," said Angel. "So are you heading home?"

"Yeah," said David. "Going to pick up some takeout food first and then go home. I need to go over some stuff for a court date for tomorrow."

"Well then I will let you go then," said Angel. The taller man turned and started to disappear into the darkness when David called out to him.

"Hey," said David. "Why the hell are you in sunny LA? There has to be better places to be for you."

Angel smiled at McNorris, "Well there are several reasons I'm here. The biggest one is that a lot happens here in LA that you Norms don't see because you don't want to see it. Plus LA is so close to Sunnydale. I can get up there quickly."

"What the hell is in Sunnydale?" asked David.

"A girl, one of a kind," said Angel with a smile. He stepped into the darkness and David couldn't see him any more.

Angel wandered the city. He headed for one of the parks, creatures of the night loved to hang out there and feed off the homeless and other things to them. As he cut through the park when he saw a bostuck demon killing a homeless man, he went charging across the park and hit the demon. The beast left the homeless man alone and attacked Angel. Getting backup, he gave the demon a roundhouse kick to the stomach area, throwing a couple of punches at the thing to keep it off balance. The demon was giving as much as he was getting. Angel didn't notice that the fight had moved out of the park and into a residential area. The battle raged on until they hit a person and knocked him off his feet.

Det Joel Stevens turned around to go into the house when he was hit. He shook his head to clear it, looking around he could see Angel fighting something. It was big and orange. Joel just stared at the vampire and the orange thing go at each other. Joel getting himself up pulled his revolver and followed the orange thing with his eyes. He was going to shoot the thing if he could.

Looking around, Joel didn't see any of his neighbors watching at the battle going on in front of his house. It surprised the detective a bit. Looking back at the battle, the demon throw a punch that sent the vampire over the car parked on the street and he hit the street. The orange thing turned toward Joel. Without thinking, Joel shot at the thing. He emptied his sig into the thing. It didn't slow the demon down in the slights bit. The thing lifted a claw and brought it down on the detective. Joel hit the ground in pain. He's chest was open and bleeding. Now the neighbors were coming outside, including Kelly's sister.

Joel hadn't seen Angel since he was knocked out into the street. Hoping that the vampire was up and after that thing, cuz he had no idea how to hunt the thing down. Angel chased the demon down the street.

Teresa Ortiz and her partner showed up to treat Joel. By this time Kelly had woke up and was freaking out. Teresa was having trouble keeping Joel still to be treated, he wanted to get up and go to Kelly. Andrea Little showed up about the same time as Fearless did. He took Kelly and the rest of the Stevens family inside the house. Teresa was able to get Joel strapped down and off to the hospital.

When Joel woke up, he found Angel and David McNorris in his hospital room.

"How are you doing Joel?" asked David.

Joel was having a bit of trouble keeping David and the vampire in focus. "Okay I guess. What the hell was that thing?"

"It was a bostuck demon," said Angel. "They don't like to be shot. No sense of humor at all."

"Did you kill it?" asked Joel.

"Yeah it's dead. You have to cut them into little pieces and spread the piece out or it will put itself back together."

"Good to know," said Joel. "I'm going back to sleep now."

"Good idea, Joel," said David. The two men left the room. David turned to Angel "Thanks for saving him."

Angel laughed, "He was ready to kill it himself if he had known what to do. Now you know we do only swords, battle axes and cross bows."

"So are guy's legal?" asked David.

"We don't get much clientèle that wants us to snoop on their husbands, David."

"I'm going to get you the stuff to be a legal P.I. So no one can bite you in the ass with the city or the state." said David.

"You don't have to do that," said Angel as the two men got into the elevator.

David raised his eye brow at the vampire. Angel just smiled.

A week later, Angel goes outside the hotel to check the mail, no one had done it that day, he found an envelope that hadn't been mailed. Looking inside, Angel found all the paper to the state and city to be a real P.I. Angel smiled and closed up the envelope and headed back inside.


End file.
